


Muffins Aren't

by clouder (selfinduced)



Series: Getting Lucky Drabble Verse [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn battle prompt: berry-stained lips, cooking, kid!fic -- actual kid this time, a bit farther along in the future than the last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffins Aren't

Cam's finally got the kid to fall asleep and he feels a moment of pride because John always does it faster, but John's been gone on a consulting trip in D.C. and he gets back in about half an hour.

Sam's agreed to beam him and Jackson back home in exchange for showing up at all, which gives them one last day of leave on Earth before the Daedelus leaves for Atlantis.

He brushes his teeth and goes to bed, and gets up again. Ends up throwing on sweatpants and puttering around the kitchen putting together ingredients for muffin batter because if John likes the blue-berry kind they had back in the ‘Lantis cafeteria, then Cam’s sure Mama Mitchell’s made-from-scratch recipe with fresh blueberries is going to blow his mind.

He mixes it up and is about to put it in the fridge when he sees a flash of light reflected in the stainless steel of the refrigerator door, and a finger dips into the batter in front of him before Cameron can find something to swat it with.

“Honey, I’m ho—God, this is delicious, what is it?”

He turns to find John licking juice off his lips and grinning so sweetly at him that he has to lean over and kiss first.

“Technically, it’s tomorrow’s breakfast.” He licks the traces of batter from the corner of John’s mouth, voice going a little husky, “but I kind of like the way it tastes on you.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Cam puts the pan down on the counter so he can pull John close, pushing off the jacket of his dress-blues and untucking his shirt and touching all up under it.

John laughs lowly, breath hitching, “I’ve been thinking about this all day long,” and pushes him back against the fridge, door chilly against Cam’s bare skin, shivering warm where John’s fingers are tucked into the waistband of his sweatpants.

John sucks kisses into the side of his neck, down his chest, and slides farther to his knees, taking the pants with him. When he looks back up, all ruffled and disheveled uniform, it’s like Cam’s life has become some bizarrely good military-themed porn. He strokes John’s cheek as those dark, soft lips close around his cock, and tries to keep his eyes open so he can see it, bites his lip and thrusts, shallow, before he gives into the sweet, insistent pull and comes.

John turns his face to the palm Cam’s still got on his cheek and in his hair, and kisses it open-mouthed before coming back up.

“Cody?”

“Asleep. Bed?”

“Take me there now or lose me forever.” John nibbles at an earlobe, thrusts lightly on Cam’s thigh.

“Smooth, Sheppard.” Cam snorts into his neck and squeezes his ass. He does drag the man to bed, though.

-

John’s apparently figured out the batter thing, because when Cam wakes up in the morning it’s to the smell of baking, and there’s a plate of warm muffins on the bedside table and John himself, with Cody cradled in his arms, crawling back into bed. The kid’s tearing apart a muffin and smushing the berries enthusiastically between her fingers before reaching out to feed it to John, and Cam as soon as he’s within reach.

“G’morning,” Cam grins sleepily up at them both, bemused at the concept of morning people, and snuggles close.


End file.
